The Bright Side of Life
by sajala
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Kagome just wants someone to love her and be there for her but with this crazy world, can she ever find that someone?
1. New Girl on the Block

The Bright Side of Life

Summary: Three groups of guys and all the leaders are after one girl. How will Kagome deal with 3 different guys on her case and to add on to it, they all go to the same school. To make things short there are 3 guys, 2 girls, and 1 school. Things are going to get messy!

**Warning: Rated M for language, sexual situations, and blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Just the plot. **

**Chapter One**

New Girl on the Block 

Great, I walk in here and there are so many guys outnumbering girls. See that's why I hate going to new schools. They all gawk. Every last one of them. It looked like the normal size class, 20-25. I just looked around as I entered the room and all the guys were already whispering, along with some snobby bitches in the back.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi," the teacher said.

All I could think about was how the hell I could get out of here. The teacher was so monotone and my mind was going out of orbit thanks to the whispering. The guys think they can screw any girl they want just because they have a couple buttons undone on their uniforms. I was hit on all morning until I got to the office. What is it the mini skirt that ALL girls are required to wear or is it the fact I have good legs? What about my hair that's down to my mid back? No, they don't care about hair or maybe they do. As I looked around, I noticed some guys had long hair.

"Kagome you will sit by Bankotsu," the teacher finally said.

I started walking to the empty desk in the room. Just my luck I'm in the back with a guy. Wait, I'm surrounded. I looked around and I saw a guy with a pony tail in front of me and beside me the guy that was apparently Bankotsu had a long braid and on the other side there was a guy that just had his hair down. Well, I guess I can't complain about them being ugly. Diagonally in front of me, there was a girl who seemed nice. She turned around and looked forward to see if the teacher was watching. But no he was writing something and talking about the feudal era.

"So where you from?" she asked.

"Where am I not from!" I told her.

"Ah, army family huh?" she asked as I noticed the guys listening in.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes, _if only_.

"I'm Sango," she said laughing, "Kagome wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hey meet me at the school entrance after school," she said not leaving much time for an argument.

"Damn I was hoping she'd meet me," Bankotsu whispered to one of his friends sitting in front of him that looked obviously gay.

I just rolled my eyes and Sango said, "Shut the fuck up Bankotsu, she isn't interested in a scrub like you."

"Shut the fuck up, slut," Bankotsu shot back but she just rolled her eyes and looked forward while I tried to do the same.

After School 

"So Kagome, you came after all," Sango said as I met her by the school sign.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I've been hearing you have a guy magnet on you," she said but saw my confused expression, "Come with me," she said as she practically dragged me to some Waconalds a couple blocks from school in town.

"What's going on?" I said loudly as we came to a booth by the end of the window.

"You have the three main guys of the grade after you. Inu-Yasha, the track man. He is the fastest runner, the highest jumper, and he's got a nice ass I must say. He's the guy sitting next to you. I talk to him every once in a while. There's Kouga the basketball star. Oh my god, his abs are to die for. He sits in front of you. Then there's Bankotsu ,the ass hole sitting next to you. He has some wiseass attitude but he is the Val Victorian of the grade. His smile is, wow, something else. I dated him for a couple months last year. All those guys are after you."

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yep, no lying. They have the hots for you and lucky you. They are all rivals and to add on to it they all sit by you. The irony," Sango said now getting amused.

"God, I want to die now," I said hitting her head on the table softly.

"Nah, don't say that it's o.k. at least they're all hot," Sango said winking.

"Yea, yea, whatever," I said getting up and walking out of Waconalds.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I have to go home," I said getting annoyed.

"Say where do you live in town," Sango asked as followed me out of the door.

"I live 5 blocks up," I said as we continued walking.

"Really, cool, Bankotsu lives in that apartment complex too," Sango said following her.

"What?" I said stopping dead in my tracks, "How did you know that there's an apartment complex there?"

"Yea he's lived there for about 7 years now and I did tell you I dated him right?" Sango said as if it was just obvious information.

"He lives by me," I said still not believing it.

"Yea, how many times must I repeat myself?" Sango said now getting annoyed with me.

"As many times as it takes to get this through my head," I yelled.

"O.K. geez… um… shit," she said looking beyond me.

"What?" I said wondering what the hell else could go wrong.

"Bankotsu is coming this way," Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, bitch," Bankotsu yelled at Sango.

"Hey, dumb ass," Sango replied.

"You're not even gonna introduce me to your friend," Bankotsu said sounding sarcastically offended.

"No because you're an ass hole so scram and screw some other chick," Sango yelled.

"The rudeness. Well, I'm Bankotsu and if you need any help studying, I'm only a seat away," he said winking.

"Yea whatever," I said as I continued home.

Bankotsu just shrugged and continued walking the other way.

"So, you'll be o.k. from here on out," Sango asked as he left view.

"Yea I should be," I replied.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," Sango said running off in the opposite direction.

I walked home silently looking at the cherry blossoms down the side of the road. Sometimes I wish I could just be invisible so that no one could bother me. These uniforms are so damn annoying. The short green mini skirt, the white shirt with a green sailor like back thing, and red ribbons that looked like fancy napkin things. The skirt was really bugging the hell out of me though. It was so damn short and if you bent over, well, guys would be seeing a little something that most love.

As I continued on my way, I noticed someone with a braid in front of me. Oh wait, _him._ Bankotsu is walking a head of me. How the hell he got there, I have no idea, but I didn't like it. He turned into the apartment complex labeled, _Cherry Blossom Complex, which_ suited it to a tea because of all the cherry blossoms around the lot. He looked hot in the black suit that all the guys had to wear. He also had a purple cross-like mark on his forehead. He was something. Just then, he turned around and looked at me.

"So you live here too," Bankotsu said to me.

"Yea, what of it?" I asked annoyed that he found out where I lived.

"Just confirming," Bankotsu said walking towards the same door I was going to.

"So what number do you live in?" I asked as I too got to the door.

"54, you?" Bankotsu asked finally getting the door open.

"55," I answered.

"Well, if you need help studying or the other things in life, you know where to find me," he said opening the door for me.

He started closing the door as soon as I walked in. Worst of all, the door way isn't very big. I came up to his chin and was a mere inch from his body as I slid past him. I knew I dropped something but I didn't care right then. My mind was being put in over drive. I could still smell his hypnotizing clone. What did I drop though? Was all I could think about as I unlocked my door and walked inside. I couldn't seem to remember but I knew I dropped something!Oh, this is fricking bugging me! Just then I tried to get my cell from my purse pocket and saw something highly inconvenient. A HOLE in my CELL PHONE POCKET! Shit, was the only word to fit the moment. Then there was a knock on the door.

A.N. Tell me what you think!


	2. Why Me?

**The Bright Side of Life**

Summary: Three groups of guys and all the leaders are after one girl. How will Kagome deal with 3 different guys on her case and to add on to it, they all go to the same school. To make things short there are 3 guys, 2 girls, and 1 school. Things are going to get messy!

**Warning: Rated M for language, sexual situations, and blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Just the plot. **

**Chapter Two**

**Why Me?**

**Recap**

He started closing the door as soon as I walked in. Worst of all, the door way isn't very big. I came up to his chin and was a mere inch from his body as I slid past him. I knew I dropped something but I didn't care right then. My mind was being put in over drive. I could still smell his hypnotizing clone. What did I drop though? Was all I could think about as I unlocked my door and walked inside. I couldn't seem to remember but I knew I dropped something!Oh, this is fricking bugging me! Just then I tried to get my cell from my purse pocket and saw something highly inconvenient. A HOLE in my CELL PHONE POCKET! Shit, was the only word to fit the moment. Then there was a knock on the door.

**Continuing**

I went to go answer my door even if I was pissed off. I took a deep breath and started turning the knob.

"Hi," said a very confident Bankotsu.

"Oh, hi," I said very unenthusiasticly.

"Well, that's no way to greet someone who's returning your oh say, cell phone," he said bringing out my pink cell from behind him.

I still stood in the door way but when I grabbed for cell he pulled it away. I tried again but he took it away again.

"O.K., now give my damn phone back," I yelled not being very happy.

"I'll give it back if you do me a favor," he said leaning in by my face and his breath smelled good to be honest a good pepperment smell.

"Fine come in," I said rolling my eyes gesturing him in..

He looked around and nodded his head in approval I suppose. I narrowed my eyes as he sat down his legs spread and his arms on both sides of him on the top of the couch by the big window. I have to admit it's not much but it's what I could afford with the money my mom and dad left behind. It's small and has one red couch a 24x24 t.v. 5 feet in front of it while the white carpet and egg white walls and ceiling made it boring but there were some small paintings I put up a few days ago. It had a good feel and the kitchen was just as boring I suppose and as was my bedroom.

"So, what's your favor?" I asked.

"To go to the dance with me," Bankotsu said quite blunt.

"What the hell makes you think I'd go to a damn dance with you?" I yelled still standing by the door.

"I have your cell phone, and girls love cell phones," he said confidently and smugly.

"You know what I don't like the fact that you think you know me," I yelled even louder.

"Yea well go to the dance with me and you can have your cell phone," he said still quite smug.

"Why me?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Because you're beautiful and you don't take crap," Bankotsu said getting up and walking to me.

My heart was starting to beat faster as he stopped right in front of me. I backed up and just my luck there was a damn wall. He stopped when his face was a dead centimeter with mine. I looked down and saw my cell phone in his hand. He started moving closer but I grabbed my cell with my left hand and slapped him with my right.

"Shit," he said holding on to his cheek as he stepped back from the shock and impact.

"Get the hell out of my place, NOW," I yelled.

"Fine," he yelled back and I thought I heard an underbreath of bitch by him.

I laid down on my couch and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up at 4:00 am. I rubbed my eyes and made some toast and eggs. What the hell went on last night and was it for real? That's all I could think about. I, Kagome Higurashi, am a complete moron. That's what I ruled on. I could've been kissed by a total hottie but no I had to push him away. That's what I did with guys. I couldn't keep them and they after a while were fed up with me. It happened in the last town I was in too. That's where the accident happened too. The one that put me here.

I couldn't believe it was already 6:00 am by the time I was done eating and putting on a clean uniform. I started out the door but left my cell phone at home. Somehow I just couldn't look at it any more.

I arrived at school and Sango was coming to me right away.

"Hey girl," she said as she came in front of me.

"Hi," I replied, not very happy.

"You don't sound too happy," she said as she looked me over.

"Yea bad night," I said rolling my eyes.

"Tell me about it," Sango said as she put an encouraging had on my shoulder.

I looked around the class and I didn't see any of the guys there yet so I told her. I told her from the time I saw him again to leaving my cell at home.

"Oh, my fricking god," Sango said with her eyes wide, "You know what to make him mad go with Inu-Yasha."

"Why make him mad?" I asked.

"Because it's fun," she said as I considered it.

"He did make me cry and it would be nice to see him get pay back," I said while the idea sounded better and better in my mind.

"Yea now that's what I'm talking about," she said with a big smile on her face.

Just then Inu-Yasha walked into the room. I walked over to him and he obviously looked surprised but I had to admit that he had a nice kind face.

"Hi, Inu-Yasha right?" I asked.

"Yea what can I do for you?" he replied back.

"I noticed you looking at me and I just wanted to know if you'd like to talk sometime?" I asked putting on my flirt gear in high mode.

"Uh, sure, when and where?" he asked back seeming clueless and yet cute.

"Waconald's after school," I said smiling.

"Sure," he said.

"Cool," I said as Bankotsu walked in the door.

The plan is now in action. And I couldn't help but smile all day because of it.

As I walked to Waconald's I felt a hand grab my shoulder and harshly turning me around.

A.N. Tell me what you think!


	3. Friends

**The Bright Side of Life**

Summary: Three groups of guys and all the leaders are after one girl. How will Kagome deal with 3 different guys on her case and to add on to it, they all go to the same school. To make things short there are 3 guys, 2 girls, and 1 school. Things are going to get messy!

**Warning: Rated M for language, sexual situations, and blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Just the plot. **

**Chapter Three**

**Friends**

****

**Recap**

"I noticed you looking at me and I just wanted to know if you'd like to talk sometime?" I asked putting on my flirt gear in high mode.

"Uh, sure, when and where?" he asked back seeming clueless and yet cute.

"Waconald's after school," I said smiling.

"Sure," he said.

"Cool," I said as Bankotsu walked in the door.

The plan is now in action. And I couldn't help but smile all day because of it.

As I walked to Waconald's I felt a hand grab my shoulder and harshly turning me around.

**Continuing**

"What the hell was that all about?" Bankotsu asked harshly.

"What was what about?" I asked trying to act innocent.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about you little…" he said angrily trying to hold something back.

"Well, what do you think? You come to my apartment try to kiss me when I hardly know you and now you expect me to be all happy and shit," I said pushing his hand of my shoulder.

"O.K., I hardly even knew what happened. I left hardly knowing why you were yelling and when I went back to my apartment I remembered on how beautiful you are and…" he was interrupted by my slap across his face.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU JERK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND SAVE YOUR LIES FOR SOMEONE WHO FUCKING CARES!" I couldn't help myself, yelling that is.

I just turned and walked the other way with no tears just a shocked bastard behind me. I had a date to go on and he isn't going to make me late for a date! I took a deep breath and smiled on my way to Waconald's. When I got there though my date wasn't alone. There was a girl who looked a real lot like me sitting across from him in a booth by the front window.

"Great, make a big statement and he has a girl," I said trying not to let tears come out as I walked a block ahead.

"Hey, you o.k.?" a voice said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes and no," I said turning to see who it was.

It was none other than Kouga. I could tell from the sweat band on his head and right arm and from that famous pony tail.

"Well, please try to make it more yes so you don't cry," he said nicely now standing about a foot in front of me.

"I'll try," I said smiling.

"Good to hear. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked now standing at my side.

"No but thanks," I said but this gave me an idea, "but you can take me to the dance. That is if you don't have a date."

You could just see his eyes light up with that one. I couldn't help but smile. Well, at least he doesn't come on too much too fast or say he's going to meet someone and it turns out he's with another girl.

"Uh… no I don't have a date and I'd love to take you," he said smiling too.

"Great," I said for once feeling better since after school.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kouga said turning around smiling even more.

"Sure," I said waving as he ran off.

I walked home to think about the day, take a bath, and sleep. I heard a knock at my door as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"I'll be right there," I rang out to the door.

"Well, hurry it up I have something to tell you," said an annoyed Bankotsu.

"Why are you here?" I said as I walked to the door.

"I came to tell you I'm…" he stopped and got quieter, "sorry, and would you like to start over."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to forgive and forget but then again I couldn't resist my nature to help people and be nice. I opened the door.

"Well, I guess, come in," I moved aside to let him pass.

"I really like this place," he said looking around again.

"Really, I don't," I said looking around now also.

"Why?" he asked turning around to face me.

"Too plain," I said smiling, "I like some complexity."

"Sounds nice," he said smiling, "You won't have complexity with Kouga. He's got a one track mind."

"Oh, really, like I said I like some complexity," I giggled out, "Would you like some vanilla ice cream?"

"Uh… sure," you could tell he was surprised.

I took out the ice cream and bowls and scooped two scoops in both dishes. I put the spoons in the ice cream and walked out into the dinning room.

"O.K. now you're being too nice," he said as I brought the ice cream out to him.

"It must have been hard with your pride and all to say you were sorry plus I need some company," I said looking at my ice cream and taking a small bite.

"Yea whatever, but can we loose some of he slapping" he said a little embarrassed.

"Sorry but you sort of deserved the slaps though," I said smiling.

"Whatever," he said going to his ice cream, "So things didn't work out with Inu-Yasha huh?"

"Yea I guess," I said now feeling a little betrayed.

"I would have told you that he had a off and on girl friend but you and I weren't on good terms," he said looking at me almost pityingly.

"No it's fine," I said and it was so not true, "I have a date anyway."

"Oh, yea," he said as if just remembering something, "did you know they call Kouga wolf boy?" I shook my head so he continued, "It's because the team is called the Wolf Fangs."

"Really I didn't know that," I said looking at him shocked.

We talked until a little after dark came. It was nice talking to him and seeing him laugh. I suppose if things were different then I would have gone to the dance with him but Kouga was nice too. So I guess I don't have to worry about being with the wrong guy.

"Well it's late and I have to take a shower still," I said as I took his empty bowl into the kitchen.

"Well, thanks for letting me in," Bankotsu said smiling.

"No problem," I said remembering of the bad times but now they were sort of replaced.

"Well, see you later," he said walking out of the door.

"Yea see you tomorrow," I said going to the bathroom.

Taking my shower was quite nice. I guess Bankotsu isn't so bad but I'm going to the dance with Kouga so I guess I can't just dump him that would be mean. But then again, no that would be almost cruel. I'll stick with this one and see if anything goes on that could ruin it with Kouga. I got out of the shower and put my baby blue p.j.'s on. I jumped into bed and all of a sudden I thought about Bankotsu. I blushed at the thought of him all of a sudden.

"Well he does have a nice smile, mom," I said to my family's picture.

I slept a wonderful night thinking about a dance with a masked man. I couldn't see his face it was just blackened out. I tried to see it but when he was just supposed to kiss me I woke up. I didn't like that part but oh, well.

I got ready and left my apartment. I saw Bankotsu by the door.

"Hey Bankotsu," I called out as he looked up, "wait up."

"Sure," he said watching as I ran down the stairs.

"So are you ready for the test?" I asked.

"I'm the Val Victorian for a reason," he said looking all smug all of a sudden.

"Yea yea," I said smiling at him.

We talked and walked to school. It was a nice random conversation just like a boy friend and girl friend would have. Whoa now that's a little far! Maybe just best friends. Yea that sounds better.

"Hey Bankotsu!" someone yelled who didn't sound too happy but kind of familiar.

A.N. Tell me what you think!


	4. Past

**The Bright Side of Life**

****

**Summary: Three groups of guys and all the leaders are after one girl. How will Kagome deal with 3 different guys on her case and to add on to it, they all go to the same school. To make things short there are 3 guys, 2 girls, and 1 school. Things are going to get messy!**

**Warning: Rated M for language, sexual situations, and blood **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Just the plot. **

Chapter 4

****

**Past **

****

Recap 

We talked and walked to school. It was a nice random conversation just like a boy friend and girl friend would have. Whoa now that's a little far! Maybe just best friends. Yea that sounds better.

"Hey Bankotsu!" someone yelled who didn't sound too happy but kind of familiar.

**Continuing **

****

"Yea, Bankotsu I'm talking to you," Sango yelled as we turned around and she was pointing at us, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh… nothing," Bankotsu said obviously taken by surprise.

"It's always nothing with you, you little punk," Sango said poking him hard in the chest.

"Hey, we just met up in the apartment and from there we," Bankotsu started but I guess not even his smarts could get him out of this one.

"THE APARTMENT!" Sango yelled, "YOU MET HER IN HER APARTMENT!"

"No," I said hoping to straighten things out, "I saw him by the door and I didn't walk to school alone at the apartment complex not one of our apartments," Bankotsu just nodded.

"O.K. that sounds so much better," Sango said sighing from relief, "Maybe you should just let her explain things or I'll get an early heart attack. I thought that when he said the apartment that he meant… nevermind," she said waving it off, "just forget I said anything."

"Alright Sango," I smiled.

We had another block before we'd hit school grounds and we had 20 minutes to get to our classes so we stopped by Waconalds to get breakfast. Sango just ordered sandwiches for all of us and we had to pay her back. Figures.

"So when did you guys make up?" Sango asked half eating her sandwich and half eyeing us.

"He came over last night and we had some ice cream and we talked," I saw a look in her eyes, "AND nothing happened."

"Ah, right," Sango said winking at me.

"So Sango, is Inu-Yasha back with Kikyo or not?" Bankotsu asked.

"You never know with those two, but he does like Kagome," I couldn't believe they were having this conversation like I wasn't even there.

"I think it's just because you look like her Kagome," Bankotsu said looking at me now.

"Well, that's just mean I mean I asked him to come here and he's with another girl," I said starting to get teary but shaking it off.

"Well, he can be insensitive but he is a loyal friend," Sango said, "I remember last year some _guy_," she said exaggerating the point that she meant Bankotsu, "was being a pain and he stood up for me."

"But he got his ass beat," Bankotsu said now smiling.

"Yea but that's not the point," Sango said looking at me.

"He does sound nice but I mean it's hard to forgive a guy for that," I said taking the last bite of my sandwich.

"Hey, we better get going we only have 5 minutes left," Bankotsu said pushing me out of the booth.

We entered school and I sat in my usual space, between all three men and I couldn't help but feel trapped. O.K. in front of me was my date. To the left of me was the guy who played me out. To the right was a good friend. So it's not so bad but still trapped.

"So Kagome, where were you yesterday?" Inu-Yasha said as I sat down putting my book on my desk.

"Somewhere where you and your girl friend weren't," I said coolly.

He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day but looked guilty.

"So, Kagome, still up for the dance?" Kouga asked turning around.

"Yea," I said nodding my head and smiling.

Just after he turned around I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around it was Bankotsu giving me a folded piece of paper. I took it and put it under the desk so no one could see it but me.

It read:_ Hey Kagome after school I would like to take you somewhere awesome! Don't worry, if it'll make you feel comfortable Sango can come too. Just meet me after school at the door of the classroom. Nod if you actually want to or shake your head if you don't. _

I looked at him and nodded my head. I don't think that Sango will come with us this time because I want to get to know him so I can see if I really wanted to dump Kouga for him then I'd know I'd be making the right choice. Bankotsu smiled and turned his head as the bell for class to begin sounded off and I hid the note in a pocket of my skirt.

After school I waited for him by the door as he said to as he got his things packed up. Sango came up to me just as he was putting the last book in his black messenger-style bag.

"Hey here's my number," she said extending out her hand with a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Uh… thanks," I said not expecting it really, "I'll give you mine."

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my cell and home phone number on it.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow," Sango said as she walked fast down the hall.

"So, you ready to go?" Bankotsu asked as he put his bag around his arm like a woman would with her purse.

"Sure," I said doing the same with my own.

We walked back to the apartment so we could change out of our school cloths. I brushed my teeth and hair for good hygiene is good and changed into jean capris and a white shirt with a cute black cat on it. My shoes were just plain white tennis shoes. I put my hair up in a pony tail sort of like Kouga's. I put on a watch and took my cell outside. When I looked down from the stairs looking for Bankotsu he had on a light blue tee shirt with tan shorts.

He looked up and said, "Hurry it up will you."

"Yea, yea quite your nagging," I said as I walked down the stairs.

When I joined him at the door he opened the door and actually let me though and I could smell his wonderful clone tingle my senses. I smiled as I stepped outside.

"Come on," he said going toward the garage area.

"So where are we going?" I asked following him to the correct garage number.

"Somewhere," he said innocently.

He unlocked the door with one of the five keys he had. I walked in behind him and it smelt of exhaust and oil. Not very welcoming but what can you expect from cars. He turned on the lights and I saw right in front of us, a Izuzu bike! It was a crotch rocket and had blue flames going down the sides. The seats were white but looked clean. It was so awesome.

He must of read my expression and said, "Yea I got it from my old man years ago."

"Wow, I wish I had one of these," I said but looking beyond to another just ordinary car that was white.

"Yea I got it in his will for my 16th birthday," he said putting the key in the ignition as he strattled the seat, "I'll just back this up so you can get on easier," he said as he reved it up.

I wanted to ask if his parents died too but I guess I'd just have to wait until we get to where ever we were going to go. I walked out side and he got off the seat went back into the garage and got out two nicely built helmets. He gave one of the white ones to me and put the other white one on himself. He got back on the seat and motioned me over.

"Get on," he said over the motors roar.

I nodded my head and swung my leg over. The seat made me press up against him and it felt rather odd. My hands were on his shoulders but apparently that didn't fly with him. He grabbed my right hand with his own right and put it around his waist and I was so glad he couldn't see me blush as he did the same for the left.

"Hold on tight," he said as he took his feet off the ground and we took off.

My hands grabbed on to each other around his waist as I felt the wind go against me. We swirved in traffic and it was actually quite an extraordinary feeling. We took a back road and he easily maneuvered the curves of the road. I felt his body so close to mine and it felt so good. I blushed at the thought. I put my head down on his shoulder because the roar was now becoming a lullaby. I didn't sleep but I felt like I was in another world. We came to a place that said _Memorial Park _on a wooden sign It wasn't extravagant, no one was even there, but there were large rocks and a beautiful lake. I got off the bike as it stopped and Bankotsu kicked the kick-stand down. I took off my helmet and put it on my spot of the bike. He did the same.

"Well, this is it," he said looking at the rocks and lake.

"It's nice," I said breathing in the fresh air.

"Race you," he said looking at me, then the rocks, and then me again.

"You're on," I said cracking my knuckles.

"Ready, set, go," he said fast and he took off.

"Hey you jerk, that's not fair," I laughed running after him.

He won of course having the big lead. We both panted slightly and we climbed up on the rock.

"What did you mean by your dad's will?" I asked.

He sighed regaining normal breaths, "I suppose I should tell you. My parents died in a plane high-jacking. It's not really well known because the goverement doesn't want everyone to know that they had low security. It was about a year and a half ago and to be honest it gets lonely but you deal with what you got and that's that."

"My parents died too," I blurted out but somehow not minding that I did, "and my little brother. Some one who was drunk smashed into their car going super fast and it killed them all instantly."

"So where were you?" he asked.

"I was at home because I was grounded," I said not even remembering why I was grounded.

"Yea, I was at home just watching t.v. when the phone call came," he said looking out to the sky.

"So why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked looking at his face.

"I just wanted to talk here," he said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked also standing up.

"To eat," he said as he waited for me to climb down.

"Sounds good," I said as I stepped down almost to the bottom, "but where…" I turned around but lost my footing.

I outstretched my arm and Bankotsu grabbed it but he fell down with me. I had the wind knocked out of me for a few seconds but when I regained memory on what happened I didn't like this situation. Not one tiny bit.

A.N. Tell me what you think. 


	5. Preparations

**The Bright Side of Life**

**Summary: Three groups of guys and all the leaders are after one girl. How will Kagome deal with 3 different guys on her case and to add on to it, they all go to the same school. To make things short there are 3 guys, 2 girls, and 1 school. Things are going to get messy!**

**Warning: Rated M for language, sexual situations, and blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Just the plot. **

**Chapter 5**

**Preparations**

**Recap **

I outstretched my arm and Bankotsu grabbed it but he fell down with me. I had the wind knocked out of me for a few seconds but when I regained memory on what happened I didn't like this situation. Not one tiny bit.

**Continuing**

I blushed madly when I thought about how we must look. His right knee inbetween mine, his arms around me, and his head on my chest. I was so glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blush. He stood up and reached his arm out pulling me up with ease.

"Sorry about landing on you, Kagome," he said not looking me in the eyes but more or less to my feet.

It could've been my imagination, but he seemed to be a little flushed. I smiled and let go of his hand.

"It's okay, I guess I'm a klutz," I said smiling.

"Nah, the rocks are kind of slippery," he said still blushing.

"Whatever you say," I and looked at the rock.

With my perefial vision I saw blood coming from his leg. It wasn't much but I was still worried.

"You're hurt," I said looking at his face,

"No it's just a scratch," he said looking at me smiling.

"Well, if you're sure," I said looking at him with worry.

"Yea, but let's get some chow," he said walking over to his bike.

"Okay," I said joining him.

I got on the bike after him and regretted I didn't bring a jacket. He stopped at the stop sign and turned at me. He took of his helmet and so I took of mine.

"There's a jacket in the bag on the back," he said pointing at a small bag strapped to the small bars behind me.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled the wind-breaker jacket out.

It was blue with white diagonal stripes on the chest. Very simple and it smelled of his clone. I put my helmet on and he did to, and I hung on tight as we went back to the apartment.

We walked up to our apartments and he looked at me and said, "Want to have some burgers or something?"

"Sure," I said walking into his apartment while he held the door open.

His apartment was very plain and clean. White walls, black carpet, and a white ceiling. That's how his living room was anyway.

"I'll heat some up, take a seat while you wait," he said gesturing to his only seat, a lazy boy recliener.

"Alright," I said sitting down in the soft chair.

"It'll be a couple minutes," he said smiling and turning the corner to the kitchen.

I just nodded. The dance was only 3 days away. I wondered what I could wear. I really didn't have anything dress material. Even though I'm 17 I never really went to a dance with anyone before. Just friends who were girls and not a lot of guys would ask me to dance. Oh well this year was different. I wonder if Sango has anything good to wear or if she could let me borrow something.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bankotsu came out with both burgers in buns. He put the plates on the coffee table to the right of me. He went back into the kitchen and got ketchup and mustard.

"I don't know what you like," he said scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine," I said smiling at him.

We ate in silence and after we ate he took my plate and put it in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he said, "about your parents."

I just was shocked that he brought it up.

"It's alright," I said, "it happened a year ago. I'm over it now."

"Yea, but the pain always returns," he said staring at the black television screen.

"I don't like when people pity me about it," I said now all of a sudden getting defensive.

"I wasn't pitying you on it," he said calmly, "just saying."

"Well, I'd better be going," I said looking at the clock above the television that read, 6:30.

"Yea I have to study," he said looking at his bag by the door.

"Me too," I said smiling, "Thank you for supper though."

"No problem," he said watching me leave though the door.

I studied for about 2 hours but I wasn't concentrating on the feudal era but instead the dance, Bankotsu, the dress, Bankotsu, and did I mention Bankotsu. It's like every other thought was him and how he was so gentle yet firm.

"Screw this, I'm not getting anywhere," I said to myself closing my book.

I jumped into the shower and remembered how he held me on the ground. One arm around my lower back and one around my upper back. So protective and warm. I had the notion to slap him but thought to how he helped me and I could've hurt my back if he didn't have his nice arms around me. I had to admit, he was quite muscular, not exactly how you expect the brains of the grade. I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around me and I heard a radio from a car outside turn on. I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas and fell onto my bed.

"Mom, he was right, the pain never goes away," I said looking at the picture, "Souta, I'm sorry I couldn't get you that toy truck you always wanted," my eyes started tearing, "Dad, I wish I could've seen you more but you were always moving, and Grandpa I'm glad you at least got to eat at that famous soup parlor," I said as tears streamed down my face.

I cried myself to sleep and fell into a horrid nightmare of watching everyone run from me and being killed with blood everywhere. I woke up sweating. I took a deep breath and got ready for my first Saturday away from school since I started.

I changed into some jean shorts and a red tank top and watched television soap operas all morning until 12:30 (3 hours after I woke up), when my cell rang.

"Hello," I said forgetting to look at the i.d.

"Hey, girl," Sango happily said, "Whatcha up to?"

"Watching soap operas," I said happy to hear someone besides Bankotsu.

"Sounds fun but I know something that's even funner," she said giggling.

"What's that?" I asked.

"SHOPPING!" she yelled into the phone.

"Yea, it does sound like more fun," I said.

"So how was the night with Bankotsu?" she asked suspiciously.

"We just talked, nothing happened," I said half telling the truth.

"Well meet me out front in 5 minutes and I'll take you to the mall to shop, shop, shop," she said excitedly.

"Alight," I said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Bye," she said hanging up her phone.

I hung up too and put on socks and the white shoes, which were a little dirty, that I wore last night. I walked outside and I didn't have to wait long before her and her small cute car came up in front of me.

"Hey," she said and I replied the same.

I got in the car and we talked about what kind of dresses we wanted and how the dance was probably going to be like and just stuff like that. No mention of guys, it was nice. When I got home at around 7:00 I was so tired I hardly made it up the stairs. When I stepped inside my apartment, out of breath, I saw a note by my door on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: You know the drill people. Just tell me what you think and omg it's 1:00 am. lol Sorry people no more updating for me until tommorow. ta-ta 


	6. Una Noche

**The Bright Side of Life**

**Summary**: **Three groups of guys and all the leaders are after one girl. How will Kagome deal with 3 different guys on her case and to add on to it, they all go to the same school. To make things short there are 3 guys, 2 girls, and 1 school. Things are going to get messy!**

**Warning: Rated M for language, sexual situations, and blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Just the plot. **

**Chapter 6**

**Una Noche **

**Recap**

I got in the car and we talked about what kind of dresses we wanted and how the dance was probably going to be like and just stuff like that. No mention of guys, it was nice. When I got home at around 7:00 I was so tired I hardly made it up the stairs. When I stepped inside my apartment, out of breath, I saw a note by my door on the floor.

**Continuing**

I couldn't believe the note. I just couldn't believe it. I felt so betrayed and disgusted inside.

It read_: Dear Kagome, _

_Sorry but this one girl who I'm sort of betrothed to came to town and I know this may sound shallow but she comes first. I think that you may have gotten the wrong message I just thought you'd be a good friend and you seemed cute but now seeing my future wife, well I don't know what to say but I'm sure you get it. I'm sorry and please don't be incredibly mad. I'm sure you still have Bankotsu._

_Kouga_

I couldn't believe this at all. I was so happy and now Bankotsu probably has a date anyway and he couldn't have told me he was betrothed. He made it sound so mean and rude and yet so innocent. I can't stand men. They are mean and just… I cried my eyes out. I fell on my couch and just cried looking at my bags that had my new dress, my new shoes, and accessories to go with them.

"Dammit, why me?" I cried sobbing in my throw pillow on the couch.

Mom and Dad always told me never to let men bug me and that it's just a stage. I never really dated them before so why do I deserve this. Is this God's sick punishment for making Bankotsu mad and getting my hopes up? Yea probably. My crying stopped and I wiped my face that was now warm. I turned on the A.C. and let myself cuddle in my blankets still in my cloths on my couch.

I woke up wishing it was all a dream. However, of course it wasn't. I saw the note on the coffee table and turned so I was facing the back of the couch. I didn't want to see anyone or hear anyone just be alone in my loneliness. Nevertheless, what was I going to do with the new dress for tomorrow night. We have Tuesday through Friday off of school due to some holiday that I'm sure I don't care about because I don't have anyone to celebrate it with. I got up and with out even reading it again I crumpled up the note and threw it away in my small garbage by the door. I looked at the three bags, one small, one medium, and one large, picked them all up, and took them to my room. I changed into it just to see if any adjustments needed to be done. I may as well go with pride and just forget about that bastard. I smiled thinking of ways to humiliate him as I put on my pink, spaghetti strap dress. It was flared slightly from the hips and the bottom went diagonal from the mid-thigh to my knee. It had a little frill to it at the bottoms as well. My shoes were black, with an inch and a half heel that tied up to about two inches above my anklebone. The necklace was a rose choker and had some strings going down to right above my breasts. It was so cute and my hair was going to be up in a messy yet elegant bun effect and would have glitter in it. Sango said she'd help me with that since she did work at a beauty saloon. I looked at myself and felt like a movie star. I started laughing I was so happy, I didn't want to take it off but I guess I had to so that I didn't ruin it. I mean it fit perfectly so I guess I just needed to find the perfect guy. I doubted that would happen by tomorrow though, but you never know.

I took it off and changed into jeans and a black cotton tank. I put on my tennis shoes and decided to go for a walk. I heard walks helped clear the mind and I needed that bad. I stretched my hands to my toes standing up when I heard a knocking at my door. I was a little startled so I fell back with a bang on the floor. I rubbed my backside and looked menacingly at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked not very happily.

"Me," Bankotsu said somewhat irritated.

"Come in, it's open," I said getting up slowly.

The door opened and what do you know it was Bankotsu in a TOWEL wet!

I blushed madly, "Uh… usually when people visit others they are CLOTHED!"

"I uh… ran out of shampoo and I need it," he said hurrying in.

I pointed the way to the bathroom trying not to look at him.

"Thanks," he said almost laughing, probably due to my efforts not to look, "you're the best."

_You're the best, _rang in my head as if that was all I needed to be happy in my life. I had to admit he was sure built good, like a god I would almost say, even with his hair down. I started laughing as I heard the shower start. I only had cherry blossom scent in there so I guess he would at least smell good. Maybe not manly but still good. I turned on the t.v. bursting into hysterics thinking on how fast my day changed from crap to so damn hilarious. I mean how many times in your life do you get to see a hot guy in a towel at your front door asking to use your shampoo? Not very many.

He came out, as I tried to control my laughter, with a dry towel which must have been one of mine but I didn't care I just blushed as he rushed to my door and out. Not a single word. His pride must have taken one hell of a knock down to do that so I didn't care.

I walked to the kitchen and I took a deep breath and drank a glass of water from the tap. I was almost disappointed it ended so fast because that was just fricking hilarious. I never had that happen too me before not even with my brother, father, and grandpa living under the same roof with me. I grabbed my purse to restock on food and other stuff and decided to ask if he wished to go with. I walked outside my apartment and over to his and knocked at he door hoping he was dressed. Well I was half right. At least he had jeans on he had a towel on the back of his neck and his hair was wet but braided.

"Yea, what is it?" he asked looking at me smiling at him.

"Want to go shopping with me?" I asked rather giddily.

"Sure," he said laughing as he opened the door farther letting me in, "You're room's cold."

I wasn't quiet expecting that but said, "It felt warm last night."

"I thought it was nice," he said as he entered his bedroom, half closing the door.

"Well, uh… I don't know I was just warm," I said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Whatever you say," he said as I saw him put a white shirt and socks on.

I just waited by the door until he put on his shoes. It was only a block to the grocery store and it was cool out. Perfect weather to walk in. Some clouds and lots of blue sky.

"Ready," he asked as he finished tying his shoe and grabbing a small black leather wallet.

"Yep," I said as I walked out with him following and locking his door.

"O.K.," he said putting the wallet in his back pocket, "lets go."

We walked in silence until we past the sign.

"So what did the note say?" he asked looking forward.

"How did you know?" I asked wishing he didn't ask.

"I saw Kouga after you left to go shopping at around 2:00 and he asked me to give you the note," he said but I could see in his eyes he regretted asking in the first place, "but you were gone and I had to go meet up with a friend, Suikotsu, in another town."

"I wish I never even met the bastard," I said suddenly.

"The note was that bad huh? I thought it was bad when I saw the look on his face as he gave it to me and the chick," he said but he looked guilty, as if he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"That was what the note was about, the _chick," _I said getting angry, "Can we please change the subject?"

"Yea sure," he said thinking for a few seconds, "So what's your favorite kind of weather?"

I liked this subject a lot more as I said, "This weather, right here," I looked up and smiled at him.

"Yea, me too," he said smiling back, "not too warm, not too cold, not too sunny, not too cloudy, just right."

I smiled thinking of the things we had in common. We are both orphans, we like the same kind of weather, we both are confident well he is a little more than me, and we both, well I didn't know this for sure, don't have dates. I wasn't going to ask him though. For I really didn't want to go with anyone, just see who's there, look good, make guys mad that they didn't go with me, and leave. It sounded like a plan. I took a deep breath as the store came into view as we cross on a crosswalk to the parking lot.

"So Bankotsu, are you going to the dance?" I asked because I just couldn't resist.

"Maybe? You?" he asked back.

"Maybe," I said thinking two can play that game.

"So what are you going to wear there?" he asked trying to get something out of me.

"None of your concern _if _I even go," I said smirking at him a at a side glance, "You."

"Clueless," he said with the same look.

"Whatever lets just get what we need to get and go back," I said laughing because his was just so cute.

"Hey why are you laughing?" he said starting to laugh as well.

"I don't know, first I was in a bad mood, then you came into my apartment with simply a towel on, and now we're here," I said beginning to laugh even harder.

"And that's funny because…?" he asked trying to hold back his laugh.

"Like I said I don't know," I said turning to the right as we entered into the cold store.

In the back ground I thought I heard someone say, _Isn't young love so sweet? _However, I shook it off. I bought more shampoo, burger meat, buns, wheat bread, and some hair spray when something caught my eye. Tampons. I started laughing as I saw Bankotsu looking at me awkwardly.

"Bankotsu, could you come here?" I asked mischievously.

He timidly came over noting my tone.

"Why don't I like that tone?" he asked.

"I don't have enough money and I simply need it," I said smiling and pointing at the tampons.

"Oh, no, in fact, hell no," he said backing up slowly.

"Please," I said even though it wasn't my time of the month, I had to see how good of a friend he was and what would make him tick, "you don't want me mad do you?" I asked putting on my most innocent smile.

"Only this once," he said quietly.

"Good boy," I said handing it to him, still smiling.

He immediately hid it beneath his shampoo, chips, and orange juice in his hands.

We went to the cash register and he stopped suddenly as he looked at something by the register. I followed his gaze to… condoms. I looked at him in a 'please no' look.

He smiled and said, "I do not think I have enough money so do you think you could buy these for me," quite loudly too, "You want me to be protected right?" he said smirking at me.

"Jerk," I said taking the package from him and giving him a death glare.

I walked up and put my things on the conveyer belt and the man looked at me weird but said nothing when he came to the condoms. The same went for Bankotsu only with the Tampons. We both came out of the store laughing our butts off.

"I can't believe you actually bought it," I said sitting down on a bench a few feet away from the door still laughing, "It's not even my time yet."

"Yea I can't believe you bought me those when I don't even have sex yet," he said laughing.

"We're just weird people," I said throwing my head back looking at the sky.

"You said it," he said his laughter going down as mine did too.

"Lets go," I said getting up wiping off some tears from all the laughing.

"Yea," he said walking a few steps ahead of me.

"Do you think the dance will be good?" I asked forgetting the morning and last night.

"Yea, I'm sure it will be," he answered taking a few seconds.

"So you are going to be there?" I asked.

"Only if you are," he replied.

"Awesome," I said as we crossed the cross walk.

"So I take it you're not going with anyone," he half asked half stated.

"Yea, I guess and you aren't either," I said in the same tone.

"How about I meet you there and we forget about everything for una noche," he said looking up.

"Una noche?" I asked never hearing it before.

"Spanish for 'one night'," he said bluntly.

"One night huh?" I said, "Sounds good."

"Yea just forget everything and just dance and party," he said looking back smiling.

"Sound like do much fun," I said smiling back.

"Yea," he dreamily said turning the corner to our apartments.

We walked upstairs in silence. I unlocked my door and him his but he walked over and kissed my cheek. It was so sudden that I didn't know how to react but just smile and blush as he walked inside his own apartment.

"Una noche," I said turning the knob and walking into my apartment, "yea one night to dance with Bankotsu, I can deal with that," I said dreamily as I giggled jumping on my couch for joy when my home phone rang.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi people tell me what you think! 


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**The Bright Side of Life**

**Summary**: Three groups of guys and all the leaders are after one girl. How will Kagome deal with 3 different guys on her case and to add on to it, they all go to the same school. To make things short there are 3 guys, 2 girls, and 1 school. Things are going to get messy!

**Warning: Rated M for language, sexual situations, and blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Just the plot. **

**Chapter 7**

**Unexpected Surprises **

**Recap**

We walked upstairs in silence. I unlocked my door and him his but he walked over and kissed my cheek. It was so sudden that I didn't know how to react but just smile and blush as he walked inside his own apartment.

"Una noche," I said turning the knob and walking into my apartment, "yea one night to dance with Bankotsu, I can deal with that," I said dreamily as I giggled jumping on my couch for joy when my home phone rang.

**Continuing**

I ran over to the white phone on my coffee table and picked it up.

"Hello," I giddily said into the phone still thinking about Bankotsu's lips on my cheek.

"You are in MAJOR trouble young lady," Sango yelled into the phone.

"What did I do?" I asked getting defensive.

"You're going out with Bankotsu aren't you?" she asked accusingly.

"What? Where did you hear that?" I asked really getting stressed out.

"From Kouga. He said he saw you two walking out of the store just minutes ago with each other laughing and all that stuff most couples do," Sango said trying to hold back something but I couldn't figure out what.

"When did he see us? I didn't see him," I said trying to remember.

"He was coming over to tell you he was sorry and he was right in front of the store when he saw you two and he was so mad he called me," Sango said trying to explain, "and he's pissed Kagome, really pissed off."

"Why? I should be the one mad at him dumping me off completely when it's only tomorrow until the dance," I said trying to hold back the frustration gathering in my heart.

"WHAT! He did not give me THAT half of the story! He just said he was mad that you moved on so quickly after he told you he just wanted to be good friends, he didn't tell me that he dumped you completely," Sango said getting angry.

"Yea, you think he would have told me he was betrothed, I don't think it's something that slips your mind," I said trying to hold back tears.

"O.K. that's it! He's gonna get it and I'll call you right after and we can pig out and watch sappy movies o.k.," Sango said as her voice got soft.

"Sounds great, but I think we should do that after the dance so we don't get all big so we can't fit into our dresses anymore," I laughed out.

"Right," Sango said also laughing, "but he's still gonna get it! I'll talk to you tomorrow then, at the dance."

"Right, bye," I said as we hung up our phones.

I looked at my clock and it was 2:00 so I went to my fridge and put my groceries in side it. I looked at the condoms at the bottom of the bag and smiled. I never thought someone could be this happy with a friend. I never had a boy who was a friend so comforting and sweet. Therefore, I guess in a matter of speaking, he is my boyfriend just not in a dating way. Oh, I wish I knew what he thought of me, this would make life so much easier. I put the condoms down on the counter and walked into the bathroom to get some laundry to put in the washing machine down stairs. There were a few blue and pink towels and one, I noticed, was the same white one Bankotsu brought over earlier. I grabbed my laundry detergent on the floor and I took them out, went into my room, and put them into the full basket and carried the heavy load down stairs. I couldn't believe one person could have so much laundry. I entered a door that I could just push open with my hips and when I entered, no one was there. I was happy to know that I could think and do my laundry.

It wasn't very big in there. The room had 10 wall washers and dryers on each side and a folding place on the far wall. I walked down on the right side, and picked the third to the end and opened it. I poured the detergent and put it into a special container that would release it when I started. I grabbed my cloths, not even bothering separating whites from darks, and threw them in. I shut the door and pressed the button and there it went filling up and letting the blue soap mix. I walked over to the folding place, jumped onto the counter, and swung my legs as I sat on the edge. As I was sitting just listening to the sound of the laundry starting to spin, I heard voices. They came from outside the door and I only heard parts of it.

"I can't believe that he…"

"Yea the nerve…"

"Oh, I wish he would just…"

"Yea, but she's going to get it first," said the last voice and I wondered who 'she' was.

The voices faded but I heard a loud knocking at someone's door. Apparently, they weren't answering because the knocking kept getting louder until it just suddenly stopped. I heard them coming down the stairs and I had to admit that I was a little nervous now. I didn't hear them talk at all besides a mumble here and there but I heard the front door open and close but my heart kept on pounding just a little faster than normal speed. I wondered who they wanted and what was going on but I shook it off. I decided to take my detergent up to my room and bring a book down. I jumped down and when I walked to the basket and put my detergent inside it I heard the door open. I saw none other than Inu-Yasha.

"Uh, hey," he said looking at the ground.

"Hi," I said back not really knowing what to say.

He had a dark red shirt on with baggy jeans and white tennis shoes on. His muscles in his arms were just as good as Bankotsu's, maybe even better.

"We really didn't get off on the right foot and I just wanted to say that," he took a breath and he was slightly blushing, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I said not really being mad at him anymore, "I'm over it."

"Really, that's great and I would like to know if you'd like to go to the dance with me tomorrow," he said and with out a doubt was blushing.

"I'll have to see for I kind of have plans with someone else but if anything comes up I'll call you," I said smiling.

"Great, I guess I'll leave my number," he said looking around.

"Come up to my apartment, I have some paper up there," I said picking up my basket and placing it on my right hip with my right arm holding it there.

"Alright," he said waiting for me by the door.

I walked past him and turned to the left to go up the stairs. When we reached my room, I put the basket down and kicked it so it slid by the couch and gestured him inside. He came in and looked around just as Bankotsu did as I went to get some paper. I found a pink post-it note by the phone and a blue pen and handed it to him. He wrote it down in his slightly sloppy handwriting, but I had to give him props for he was writing with his arm as the table.

"Here you go," he said handing it to me.

"Thanks and I'll call you by tomorrow morning or tonight," I said smiling at him.

He blushed and turned around, "See you later, Kagome."

"Bye, Inu-Yasha," I closed the door behind him and smiled even bigger.

I now have two options for dates. If one screws up at least I have another one to cover. I grabbed a romance novel that I was neglecting for a month and brought it down stairs with me so I could just get lost in what they were going through and forget everything because even though it was nice that I had two guys, it was still stressful. I had to tell a guy no either way. Therefore, I just walked down stairs, with book in hand, sat on the counter, and waited until my laundry was done as I read about a girl choosing between two guys whom she loved dearly.

It was 4:00 when I finally was done folding everything. I took the cloths and towels, having Bankotsu's on top and walked upstairs to my room to drop the stuff off. I opened my door, and put my cloths on the couch and took Bankotsu's towel. I walked out of my room feeling happy that the girl in the book had received her first kiss from the guy whom she loved first, but I still had the other half of the book to read and anything could happen. I knocked on his door and to my surprise; it wasn't him opening the door.

* * *

Muhahahahaha I love my cliff hangers! I will try to update again soon and in the meantime please continue reviewing and also, it's unanimous it's going to be a long story folks and Hojo will be in here but weither he will be a good friend or be added to the triangle is still in deciding. 


	8. A Date or Just a Friend Outing

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha. Just this story.

**_The Bright Side of Life_**

**Chapter 8**

**A Date or Just a Friend Outing?

* * *

**

The person who opened the door wasn't Bankotsu. She was about my height, blonde, and baby blue eyed. She was wearing some tan shorts and a camo tank. She didn't have any shoes on and looked at me in a mix of disgust and curiosity.

"Who," she practically yelled, "are you?"

I felt so many things when she opened the door but happiness wasn't one of them. I put the white towel in front of me.

"I thought I'd give this back to Bankotsu," I said as tears began to swell from the cold cruel look she was giving me.

"Well, you thought wrong," she said snatching the towel from my hands, "I am," she stated as she slammed the door.

I was shocked more than anything. I don't remember ever seeing her and she gave me that look. That 'look' was like daggers stabbing every muscle in my body over and over again. I walked down the stairs and out the door. I didn't know what I was doing. All I remember was the tears going down my cheeks and the slapping of my shoes against the pavement. I ran into the woods across the road in front of the apartment. I kept going all the way to the old tree that people said to be cursed at. I figured that I couldn't be cursed any worse so I stepped around it and I found someone sleeping on the ground against the base.

It was Inu-Yasha! His black hair was sprawled out against his shoulders as his head hung to one side. I looked at him for a minute and decided to leave. He had blue jeans on with white tennis shoes and a maroon colored shirt that said 'and I should care why?' on it with gold print.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

He didn't ask it mean or annoyed, just like he was in a daze.

"I don't know," I said turning back around and sitting on a root that was above the ground a good foot.

He smiled slightly, "So will you go to the dance?"

"Yea," I said looking at his eyes.

"I was hoping you would," he whispered as he looked back into mine.

I started blushing from his look and I turned my eyes towards the tree. The tree was tall and had lots of shade to give. There were many other trees around it but this one seemed to stand out the most.

"So when will you pick me up tomorrow?" I asked looking back at him.

"How about 6:30?" he asked back.

"Sounds really good," I told him smiling.

"So-um- want to get something to eat?" he asked standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Where to?" I said clapping my hands together as they swung in unison at my hips.

"Where ever," he said leading the way out opposite from where I came.

We walked in silence for a good distance until I saw his car. The car was in the middle of an abandoned parking lot in some park. There were unswinging swings and tilted teeter-tots. There were still trees all around though.

"Nice car," I said looking at it wide eyed as we walked towards it.

"Yea it's a Mustang," he said shrugging off the compliment.

It was an awesome cherry red and looked nicely polished. I couldn't stop looking at it. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside to sit down. The interior was a tan leather with Inu-Yasha sewed in red in the back middle seat.

"So you like the car huh?" he said sitting in the driver's seat smiling.

"Uh, huh," I said as he started up the car.

"Have anywhere in specifics you want to eat?" he asked looking at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really," I shrugged.

"We'll think of something," he laughed as we pulled out onto a dirt road leading up to a busy paved one.

I couldn't believe that I was out with Inu-Yasha. I guess after you get past the 'going out with a girl who looks like me after you said you wanted to go out with me' thing he's alright. I continued to think about the pros and cons of doing this. Major pro- I get to go out with a hot boy. Major con- I might loose a hot guy friend. I had decisions to make and only so long to make them.

"So you want to eat at," he paused looking around at all the lights pointing to two different places eventually getting to…, "Wac Donalds?"

"Sure," I said as he pulled into the parking lot that was actually quite empty for some odd reason.

We stepped out of the car, which he parked just to the right of the front door, and into the restaurant. We picked a booth at the farthest end of the place.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked putting his arms on the table.

"I'll just have a burger," I said taking money out of my pocket.

"No, I'll pay," he said walking to the register.

"Thanks," I said to him as he went to order our food.

_Maybe I just caught him at a bad time in his life then, _I thought as he smiled to me after speaking to the girl at the cash register. I smiled back without hesitation. He seemed so trustworthy and kind, the perfect guy really.

I took a deep breath and looked forward again to the wall. Seeing how I was practically dumped by Bankotsu but then again I wasn't even going out with him… at least not officially. Then there was this…which is still in deciding to what 'this' is. A date or just a friend outing.

He came and sat down across from me and placed the tray with my burger in front of me, taking his burger and shake with the clear domed top and taking it off and putting it in front of him.

"Again thank you," I said looking outside at the wonderful sunset.

"It was no problem," he said bringing the straw of the shake to his mouth.

I just smiled and opened the package of my burger and ate it quietly and slowly.

"So, what's going on with you and Bankotsu?" he asked and wished he didn't.

"Nothing at all," I said annoyed at the question and remembering that girl _not anymore _I thought sadly.

"Must have been something bad, but I'm here for you," he said looking into my eyes, "I know that I can't make you like me the way I do you but," he paused, "could you try."

His voice grew soft and kind not confident as usual. I didn't know what to say really, then again was there anything really to say? I smiled at him and nodded my head. He was so sweet and kind; how could I pass this up? He was so sincere and so masculine, I mean how many of those are in this world? Well, I couldn't and there isn't many out there so I guess there was no reason not to say yes.

Inu-Yasha smiled and showed his gorgeous white teeth and blushed slightly. We continued to eat but without much conversation because we kept eating slow not wanting to break away from each other's company, even if we weren't talking much.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get going," he said after he finished his shake.

"Yea me too," I yawned not really wanting to go home for I knew what apartment I'd have to pass.

Apparently, he saw my discouraged face after my yawn for he asked, "Do you just want to come to my place tonight and hang out?"

* * *

_**This is where the new stuff starts (for those who don't know I added this part on later than the original chapter 8 so don't mind this comment if you didn't already read this chapter)**_

We drove to his place, which was the nice side of Tokyo with all the mansions and condos. It took us forever to get there, ok, like, 10 minutes but it felt like an eternity. We made small talk about school and stuff and about how the decorations for the dance would be, but we said nothing about Bankotsu or Kouga, if we did I just may have screamed my head off.

"So, do you like it?" he asked as we pulled up to the hugest building on the block (!).

The mansion was about three stories high (no joke) and the outside was pure white and black marble with vines climbing up the corners and making its way to the huge windows on each floor. The door was a steel that threaded into each other and made a beautiful vine effect. We stepped outside and he walked up to my left side.

"It's beautiful," I said looking up and down at it.

"Yea that's what everyone says," he said smirking then looking at it as if to confirm it, "Well, come in."

I followed him to the door and he unlocked it quickly. The inside was just as amazing, maybe better. Maroon drapes covered every window and the beautiful oak wood covered every inch of the lower floor. The carpet going up the stairs was a maroon with marble making the stairs themselves. The living room with its huge plasma and curving, satin, couch was made for a king, maybe a god.

"I live here with my brother but he won't be here for another week, so make yourself comfortable," he said as he ran up the curving flight of stairs, "I'll be right back."

Every step I took echoed when I walked into a dark hall across the room into a lighted kitchen. The kitchen was a nice large size but not enough to seem overwhelming like the living room.

"So you do like it," Inu-Yasha said bluntly right behind me, I jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh my god, you scared me," I said grasping on to my jumping heart but it wasn't just from the suddenness of his talking.

He was RIGHT in front of me so that barely an inch was between my nose and his neck. I didn't know what to do, I just became paralyzed and couldn't talk. I tried to but the words just couldn't come out. My heart throbbed from wanting, wanting to be loved and not made a fool from like Kouga or Bankotsu. My mind ached from confusion, confusion from who that girl was and what she has to do with Bankotsu. I just half wanted to just disappear and yet…

My thoughts were interrupted with the sudden feel of arms around my body.

"Kagome, you never have to be alone again," he whispered into my ear lovingly.

"Inu-Yasha," I cried into his chest, the tears just came and they wouldn't stop but he just embraced me and held me tight as I buried my head in his chest and hugged him back.

* * *

A.N-Well I lengthened this chapter because I was typing and this just flowed with this chapter so I hope you like the add on. 


	9. Realize

**The Bright Side of Life**

_Disclaimer:_ Well I don't own Inu-Yasha or most of the cast. The blonde brat will be explained in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_Notes_: OMG I finally updated lol. Sorry to keep you waiting but I had school and school can be hectic (as can be the cold and I had both) any hope you enjoy this chapter. I also want to thank the people who are reading my story and reviewing it. You people keep me motivated. I love you all

* * *

Recap:

My thoughts were interrupted with the sudden feel of arms around my body.

"Kagome, you never have to be alone again," he whispered into my ear lovingly.

"Inu-Yasha," I cried into his chest, the tears just came and they wouldn't stop but he just embraced me and held me tight as I buried my head in his chest and hugged him back.

Continuing:

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Realizing**_

He dropped me off an hour ago but I felt like I was home for years. I sat on the floor by my door waiting for something but not knowing what. Maybe it was for Inu-Yasha to come back or maybe for Kouga or Bankotsu saying they were sorry. I started to cry for the second time that night and I felt weak because of it and disabled. Disabled of love. I felt someone ripped my heart out and threw it on the street to be stepped on. When I held Inu-Yasha I felt fulfilled until he let me go. I don't know what it meant but somehow I knew that that wasn't what I needed to get over Bankotsu. Or maybe I was just thinking too much. Who knows really? All I know is that I love them both. I don't know why I love Inu-Yasha and Bankotsu or maybe I don't. I hate love. It's official it just screws you over and over even when you can't take anymore, it just keeps doing the same thing.

My phone rang and I jumped. I got up and rubbed my eyes and slowly walked to the phone.

"Hello," I choked out.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said gently like talking to an injured child.

"Sango, I'm so confused," I cried sitting on the couch bent over so my elbows were on my knees.

"I know babe, but maybe this will help," Sango brightly said, "That girl in Bankotsu's apartment is his sister, her name is Kaname and she's known to be a snot."

"How did you know about that?" I said my tears stopping as I sat up.

"Bankotsu told me that his sister opened the door because he was getting ready and well he heard the conversation but he said by the time he got to the door, you were gone," Sango said.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"That's what he told me at the store today," Sango said persuasively, "and I know when guys lie, girl, and he wasn't lying.

"I've got to talk to him," I said standing up beginning to think about the whole day.

"No can do, he left to take his sister to her apartment and see a few friends," Sango sighed, "I'm sorry but he told me he needed to think about things and get away."

"But," I started but was interrupted.

"What was up with the whole Inu-Yasha thing?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked surprised.

"Unfortunately for you, I also ran into Kouga," Sango sighed again.

"What'd he have to say?" I asked not really wanting to know but I needed something to laugh about.

"He said that the note was to test if you would talk to him about it and he just figured after you didn't you just wanted to be friends," Sango said almost happily, "but when he saw you with Inu-Yasha he seemed slightly jealous but not horribly scarred."

"It was all to test me?" I asked even more surprised than the last thing.

"Yep but don't worry he plans on apologizing the first second he sees you," Sango cheered.

"Man, I have too much drama," I laughed out.

"Yea but say I have to go so I'll talk to you tomorrow before the dance to get you beautified and gorgeous," she laughed.

"Yea see you tomorrow," and we hung up.

I was relieved that Kouga wasn't evil after all but I still needed to talk to Bankotsu. I really hoped I didn't screw things up but knowing my luck so far, I did more than that. I walked into my room and pulled out a robe from my cluttered closet.

"I need a shower," I sighed to myself.

I walked into my cold, small bathroom and started to undress. I moved slow but my mind was racing with thoughts of Bankotsu. I wondered why I couldn't get him out of my mind. _Maybe I… No that's an impossible thought,_ I thought as I started the shower. I felt the cold water become warm and almost hot and I stepped in. I savored every moment of the semi-hot water hitting my skin making all my mistakes melt away along with my horrible feelings of hurt and pain but it couldn't erase the images of Bankotsu that day at the store. I smiled and closed my eyes. _I suppose he can stay there, in my thoughts and in my dreams, _I thought as I glided my hands through my long black hair on my head.

I came out feeling refreshed and fulfilled as I dried myself off and pulled the silk, pink robe over me. I walked outside the bathroom and into the living room and realized it was now dark outside and I didn't have any lights on except the one behind me in the bathroom. I walked over to my right and turned on the kitchen light, and started to make hot chocolate. The night was good so far and I wanted to finish it good. I poured sink water into it and slipped it into the microwave, and waited for two minutes still thinking of Bankotsu's face. His hair and how beautiful and silky it was. His skin how it felt smooth yet rough. His eyes and how they made be buckle in the knees, the image never got old. Maybe that was it… I realize I love him. I mentally stated as the microwave oven went off.

* * *

A.N. sorry it's not all that long but I hope it's better than nothing. Please review and let me know how it's coming along. The dance will be in the next chapter. 


	10. Author's Note

Wow I can't believe I wrote this when I was 14 years old. Don't know about you but I don't think I did too bad of a job! Thank you for reviewing and reading this story! I sincerely hope that you check up on my stories because I am back in the fanfiction writing mood and I intend to edit a lot of my stories, including this one. By the way I wrote this about 6 years ago just in case you were wondering. I have new stories and as I said I am updating the old ones once I get to them. Keep an eye on my profile if you want to know these things because I keep that updated more than anything. Thank you for all your support and I only hope to keep you readers entertained through my stories and keep you wanting more


End file.
